


Bedtime Rituals

by Lewen2015



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Mild Smut, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewen2015/pseuds/Lewen2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple has routine and rituals. And Cullen has to admit that, after moving in with Trevelyan, he enjoys their bedtime habits the most. [Written in Cullen's POV]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Rituals

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is just a small story that popped into my head. It's unbetaed so I apologize in advance if there are any mistakes left.

It’s late when I finally finish all the work I wanted to do this evening. The war is over, it’s been month now, but I still find myself having to deal with a lot of reports and all kinds of paperwork. Perhaps I shouldn’t be surprised; the Inquisition continues to grow after all. 

As I climb the stairs to our bedroom, I find myself wishing that things will calm down so we can have more time together. Our bedroom. It’s still strange for me to think about it this way and I still remember perfectly the moment you asked me to move in with you. 

We were sitting on the couch by the fire and you told me you were thinking about having another wardrobe added to the room. As often, I made a fool of myself by answering that Josephine and Vivienne should know by now that you barely use all the clothes they send you. Yes, it took me a moment to realize what you were implying. But you know how bad I am with those kinds of things and you simply smiled hopefully at me. That’s when I understood. And I don’t know if you can imagine how happy it made me. How happy you make me. 

As I reach the door I wonder where I will find you this evening. Will you already be asleep in bed? It’s not often the case but it happens, especially if I am very late or if you just came back from a mission outside Skyhold in the previous days. When it happens I always try my best not to rouse you as I prepare myself for bed. I do not always succeed. This past year, mostly spent on the road fighting for the inquisition, has turned you into a light sleeper. If you awoke then we will talk briefly, mundane things really, or sweet nothings that I know will usher you back to sleep. But what I always do, when I climb into bed next to you, is wrap my arms around you and place a kiss on your shoulder and neck. And in that moment, when you sleepily mumble my name, I feel a little less afraid to face the night and the nightmares that will probably come, because I am home, and you’re with me. 

Maybe tonight I will find you at your desk, working through the pile of reports and letters that, despite all your efforts, never vanishes entirely. You once told me that you’d rather fight another high-dragon than having to spend an entire day doing paperwork, and I believe you. If you indeed are still working, when I’ll reach the top of the stairs you will put down your quill, look up at me with a relieved smile and you will complain about the stupidest request you received from some pampered noble. You will use colorful and unladylike words to make your point, although you never need to convince me that nobles do make stupid requests, but swearing like a sailor seems to be your way of getting rid of all the frustration. I will walk up to you, place my hands on your shoulder and lay a kiss on the top of your head. I will tell you that since I am here, it means you have worked way more than enough for the day and you will let me pull you out of your chair. You’ll help me out of my armor, sometimes you’ll help me out of my clothes and I’ll help you out of yours and we’ll make love before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

The door closes behind me now and I walk up the last flight of stairs, my eyes solely focus on finding you. I see you. You are lying on the couch near the fireplace, a book in your hands and a glass of wine on a nearby table. You look up at me, a bright smile lighting your face. You greet me with a simple “Hey Honey”, but it warms my heart in a way you probably don’t imagine. You tell me you are going to finish the page you are reading and then you’ll be all mine. I steal a brief kiss from your lips before telling you to take your time. I go to my closet and take some fresh clothes before removing my armor. 

As I change myself, I can’t help but throwing glances in your direction. You look particularly lovely tonight. You’ll always be beautiful to me, no matter what you wear, but the blue silken nightgown you are wearing right now has me mesmerized. Especially since it’s not the type of clothes you usually wear. You favor practical clothes to dresses. Out of habit but I know it’s also because dresses tend to be more revealing. You are still uncomfortable with the scars marring your back and you don’t like when people can see them. But as I see you like this, I realize that, at least with me, you no longer feel so insecure and you know that your scars simply don’t matter to me. Although I suspect you planned to entice me when you chose to put on this nightgown. The fabric clings to your body, letting little of your curves to the imagination. The soft swell of your breast, your thin waist that flair out in wide hips; all of it is perfectly framed and emphasized by this thin layer of blue silk.  
Your gaze never left your book but when a sly little grin appears on your lips I know you caught me staring at you. And I know it’s exactly what you wanted to achieve. You shift your position, just a little, revealing a slit that runs all the way up to your thigh and all I am able to do now is let my eyes roam up and down your bare legs. 

“See something you like, Commander?” You say, sounding way too proud of yourself.

“Always when you’re around.” I say, trying to regain some composure. “So, do I have someone in particular to thank for this rather scandalous dress you are wearing?”

I was about to put on a fresh shirt but I set it aside. After all, two can play that game. As I expected, your gaze turns to me, your eyes trailing up and down my bare chest. I am the one grinning now as you set your book aside before standing up.  
“Apparently it’s the latest fashion in Antiva this summer.” You say, ambling towards me, the sway of your hips catching my attention. “I thought about coming to your office to surprise you but… summer really isn’t as warm in Skyhold as it is in Antiva, so I’ll have to think of something else.” A mischievous smile plays on your lips when you wrap your arms around my neck, keeping your body just an inch away from mine, teasing, waiting for me to surrender to your charms and pull you against me. But I resist, for now, my hands only coming to rest on your hips. 

“Why do I have the feeling that, if you do that, it’ll be even less appropriate that what you are wearing right now?” 

“Because you know me too well?” You say with a sultry voice, your lips hovering over mine. 

“Maker’s breath woman, you’ll be the death of me.” 

I surrender. My arms tighten around you and I pull you to me. My lips crashes over yours, claiming them. I should know by now that there is no resisting you. Maker how I tried at first to fight these feelings, all the stories I told myself about how we couldn’t be together. I tried convincing myself with every possible excuse: the war, you being a mage and I a former-templar, you being the Inquisitor and I your advisor. But there was no escaping these feelings. And I have to admit, I am happy to have lost this battle.  
We kiss, hungrily, your lips never leaving mine for more than an intake of breath. I keep you flush against me, my hands searching for whatever lace or clasp will allow me to remove your nightgown. 

“Not that you don’t look absolutely stunning in this but how am I supposed to take it off you?” I say after failing to find any. 

“By removing it delicately.” You answer me, a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips. 

“Delicately? That’s not the answer I was hoping for.” 

I am not a delicate man. My hands are rough from years of swordplay, my body bears the scars of past battles and trials and I cannot count how many times I made a fool of myself around you because of my limited knowledge regarding relationships. And if that wasn’t enough, the feel of you in my arms, the lingering taste of your lips, sweetened by the wine you drank, is more than enough to make my blood boil. So handling delicately a flimsy piece of clothing is not what I had in mind right now.

“Well, tearing it open will ruin any chance of me wearing it again for you.” 

“It does sound interesting, but not as interesting as getting you out of it.” I say, my voice akin to a low growl as I kiss your neck.

You laugh and you push me down on the bed. Your pleased smile never leaves your lips as you undress, revealing some sort of lacy underwear. I resist the need to pull you down onto me as you take an awfully long time taking of your nightgown, enjoying the sweet torture you are putting me through. 

“You see, it’s not that complicated to take off.” 

“You’re such a tease, Trevelyan.” I say, leaning back on my elbows, enjoying the view.

“One of the many reasons you love me.” You say as you slowly crawl on top of me. 

“You caught me!” I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around you and pull you against me.

We tumble down onto the sheets, kissing and giggling like the two madly in love fools that we are. We make love, neither roughly nor slowly. We simply make love one more time, knowing that many more times will follow. I make sure you reach your peak before I allow myself to succumb to the pleasure you are giving me. You collapse on top of me, breathless, and I wrap my arms around you. It’s a moment I enjoy as much as the previous one: you, nestled against me, laying lazy kisses on my neck, me, still inside you, holding you close and telling you how much I love you. 

We stay a while like this and then we both get up. You ask about my day while we freshen up a little and I ask about yours when we get into the bed. We both pull our own blanket over us (we each have our own since, in your sleep, you tended to pull the covers to your side of the bed) but you slip underneath mine so we can cuddle a bit more. 

Soon, sleep will take us. Maybe I will have a nightmare, or maybe you will. Life hasn’t been kind to you since the conclave. The nights are always filled with uncertainty for us. But this, right now, you in my arms, telling me that you love me, me telling you that I will always be there for you, this is certain. This is what will allow us to close our eyes and go to sleep, because no matter what happens, we have each other.


End file.
